


Siren's call

by StupidPoetry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, I know we know nothing BUT, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: he woke up on the shore, wet and shaking, with sea water in his lungs and salt on his tongue, but that’s not how it started. It started like this:the ocean drew him in like a siren’s call.





	Siren's call

he woke up on the shore, wet and shaking, with sea water in his lungs and salt on his tongue, but that’s not how it started. It started like this:  
the ocean drew him in like a siren’s call. his captain had told him not to look into this depth for the ocean is dangerous, tempting, brimming with magic too wild to control, but the storm was cruel and unforgiving. It had been too long since they had a minute to breathe, since they were sure they’d get to the shore, to the next harbor, to their families or someone who was still waiting for the sea ghosts to come back.   
the howling wind was ripping the sails to shreds, and they were certainly dead, shipwreck was inevitable, but the ocean sang to him so he looked  
and the yellow eye of the ocean looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with prompts or commissions on my tumblr http://stupid-poetry.tumblr.com!


End file.
